In the building of models of one type or another and particularly model airplanes, iron on plastic film coatings have been employed. Such films are provided in different colors and are cut to a proper size and shape and ironed on to an appropriate surface. The film conventionally embodies a bottom heat sensitive surface which is activated by the pressure of the iron when applied to the top surface of the film.
The irons employed in the past use an elongated rear handle for ease in manipulation and have a pointed foot portion at the front for access to differently configured portions of the model. The bottom of the iron is provided with a plastic coating such as teflon which has a slick surface to modify the heat transfer and prevent damage to the surface of the iron on film.
While the teflon coating represents an improvement over the bottom steel surface of the iron, there has been a problem in use of scratches or other breaks in the surface of the teflon appearing. Such scratches tend to cause scratches or marks and other irregularities in the surface of the iron on coating and damage to the appearance.